masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Why have Talk pages?
As stated by JakePT in Talk:Collector Armor, "Talk Pages are for talking about the article itself. If you want to talk about what the article covers, take it to the forums or a blog post." I still don't know what is distinguished between "Article Itself" and "Article Coverage". Either one encompasses the other, or JakePT means I should be Talking about the markup language that each article page is written with, or something more existential. predcon 17:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I have explained this to you on talk page, yet you refuse to follow protocol, or read anything for that matter. Talk pages are not forums or blogs, despite what you believe. Some wiki's permit that, we don't. :Lets take your recent post. "Does this armor add any accuracy or damage bonuses or ammo capacity for Collector weapons?" Something that would be expected on a talk page. Yet, why ask a question which isn't even touched on in the article? The article makes no reference to the armor giving extra bonuses, so why even ask in the first place? However the second part "do people spoken to have easier Renegade checks and harder Paragon checks, or some other "Collectors scare us!" hindrance (or boon, if you're trying to scare villains)" not so much. You are blatantly asking a question that is not even touched on in the article and is therefore not appropriate there. Lancer1289 19:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :To answer your underlying question, (since it seems that Lancer's post on your talk page was insufficient to your understanding), Talk pages are about improving or creating the article itself, rather than about the subject the article discusses. :On a talk page, you might: :# Bring up an inconsistent experience and ask for confirmation (When I did X as described in this walkthrough, Y happened instead of Z. Maybe it's not so simple?) :# Ask for clarification/rewrite of a confusing section in the article. (What is meant when it says that Y happens if X and Z?) :# Discuss a contentious edit. (I think version X was better than version Y because...) :# Discuss the merits of inclusion/exclusion of various items from the article. (I think that point Z is understood. Does it need to be stated?) :# Collaborate on extensive writes/rewrites. (I'll work on section X. Can someone else grab section Z?) :And Many more. It is not, however, designed to be used to talk about what's in the article. (Oh man, when Z happened I was so happy. Anyone else?) :That is to say, talk pages are used to, overall, improve the quality of the article itself rather than to talk about its subject matter. :Having said that, I tend to think that your question would be indeed be appropriate for a talk page. There are couple of cases of effects being undocumented in the game. (Adrenaline Rush's Damage bonus and Tech Armor's cooldown reset are of note), so it's not an entirely unreasonable question. Typically though, if there's some weird/cool undocumented effect, you can be sure that it's been discovered and placed in the appropriate article here within a couple of weeks of the game having been shipped. Lots of people are really dedicated to this game. :) -- Dammej (talk) 01:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC)